rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolina
Freelancer Agent Carolina is a rogue agent in the Special Operations program, Project Freelancer. She was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive AIs. Carolina in particular was implanted with two AI's in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." She may have had some experience with Agent Texas and Agent York as Church mentions her after hearing about Tex's travels with York. Delta also has knowledge of her, further hinting of a relationship with York, though this may simply be Delta's best guess or access to Freelancer information. According to York, Carolina has been dead since before the events of Out of Mind. It is revealed that Carolina is actually alive and well, and that she has been looking for the Alpha A.I. to help her kill the Director in Episode 20 of Season 9, Hate to Say Goodbye. Biography Project Freelancer Carolina first appeared in the Season 9 episode Number One. She aided North and South in breaking out of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility with a data pad. She fought and killed the guards before pulling North and South over the edge and onto a Pelican. She co-pilots the Pelican as it flies away from the base which explodes behind them. She answers an incoming transmission from F.I.L.S.S. and the two talk about the mission. After that, she and the pilot get into a dogfight with two Longswords. The Pelican makes it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. Back on Mother of Invention, Carolina is then briefed on what information the data file held. It revealed the coordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. Afterwards, as South angrily walks away, due to her being brought down to 5th place on the board, Carolina asks North if she should go talk to South. Noticing South's angry state, North says to give her a while. Carolina was later seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. as they watched the battle between Team 1, which consisted of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. Tex. She seemed to be suspicious of Tex due to her skill; which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the list at risk. She got easily upset at South when South made a comment about this. She later showed no concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds on Tex in the training room, which everyone else thought would kill her. She calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York. She is yelled at, along with the rest of the Agents who were watching by the Director. She then watches as a team of black-uniformed men attempt to help Tex, who shoves them away. When Tex's arm sparks from an "injury" during the combat training, Carolina notices and makes a note of this saying it's interesting. She later walks in on the Director while he is discussing with Alpha. During the mission briefing, The Director states she is in charge and she begins to explain the mission. She allows York to join the mission when he comes out of the hospital a day early so as not to allow the rest to "have all the fun". Carolina is later seen in the building with Team A. She has York pick a lock. He notes it's holographic to which she asks if that will be a problem. He states no and continues to pick. He gets it but with an alarm. She asks him to disable the alarm as they don't need anymore surprises. He jokingly asks if saying sorry counts and she gives him a look. Later in the vault Carolina tells the Agents to look for the Sarcophagus, as well as anything they can use. When it is found she finds a way to get it to the roof, where evac is going to be, via a window washer lift. She kicks Agent Maine out of a window to get the lift to the roof. Later, she fights and eventually kills a heavy armor Flame trooper with Wash. The two regroup with York on the roof and she discoveres Agent Texas planting what she believes is a bomb. She realizes Tex was behind the explosion of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and asks her questions about herself. None are answered as Insurrectionists break onto the roof. She uses her Color Change to escape and attack soldiers while the building is being targeted. Later she is seen trying to run away from the collapsing center of the building. She goes into freefall with Wash, York, and Tex. Tex, the Sarcophagus, and Wash get on the evac pelican however they leave before they can get York and Carolina. As she is about to hit the ground she is rescued by Agent Maine, who is in a Warthog, and the three drive away down a highway. She contacts Team B for a status report and North reveals that they are pinned down and have wounded. She tries to go for him but he sends her after the password and Rhee Sebial. Team A goes to an overpass and when Rhee goes under Maine jumps on his car. She is with York waiting for Maine after he gets the briefcase. The three drive off in their Warthog after however are pursued by Hornets. She battles two soldiers with jetpacks for the briefcase after Maine is injured. She saves Maine from death and continues to fight both soldiers. However when Maine gets back up he tries to kill the soldiers with his brute shot but hits the rear tire of the truck the four are on causing it to swerve sending all flying. She lands in the Warthog with York but they must continue to pursue the soldiers as they now have the briefcase. Tex comes to help and speeds ahead on her motorcycle much to Carolina's annoyance who tells York they must beat her to it. The Insurrectionists break a door causing it to shut. Carolina realizing the Warthog won't make it through tells York to abort. She stays on but jumps through the hole while the Warthog crashes into the door. She uses her Speed Unit to catch up to Tex and when Tex destroys the Hornet that the soldier is on Carolina pursues the soldier on the rooftops. She grabs him sending him back onto the highway and punches him sending him off the highway. However she skids and misses the briefcase, hitting a wall which knocks her helmet off. She gets up to see the briefcase in front of her but Tex picks it up telling her better luck next time. Tex then leaves while the other Agents pick her up in a Pelican. York gives her his hand to get in and she angrily grabs it. Following the mission, Carolina has been moved down to No. 2, with Tex replacing her on the No. 1 spot. After the mission she was starring at the leaderboard when the Director came behind her telling her that her next mission will cause her to do questionable things. She replied she would do it as he'd given her everything. Rescuing Epsilon A long time later, Carolina met the Reds and Blues and helped them rescue Epsilon, who she believed was the Alpha. She then tells him hes going to help her kill the Director. Trivia *For a time, Carolina was the Number One agent at Project Freelancer. *According to the episode Introductions, Carolina has never been hit by a paint gun during training exercises. *Carolina is the fifth character, and the third female character, in Red vs. Blue to remove her helmet. *Carolina, along with the Meta and Tex, is the one of the few Freelancers to have more than one armor enhancement in their possesion at once. ('''Carolina': Color Change & Speed Unit, Tex: Super Strength & Cloaking, Meta: A various amount of abilities stolen from dead agents)'' *It is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina is alive. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer